Neverland
by Jean Ri
Summary: (Pertama, keluarkan semua organ. Lalu, keringkan darah yang ada..) / Nafasnya sesak dan setiap tarikannya terasa begitu pedih. Ia merasa lemah. - Missing-scene. Sasori-centric. This fic isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Neverland**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Neverland © Wammy'sHouseReject

I just translate it into Indonesian. :D

* * *

Kata-kata tak mampu melukiskan apa yang dirasakan Sasori ketika ia menyadari kalau Chiyo telah berbohong. Bahwa tidak ada yang namanya misi baru. Orangtuanya telah meninggal—_dan mereka tak akan pernah kembali._

Apakah sebulan telah berlalu? Seminggu? Sehari?

Berapa lama pun itu, ia telah menunggu terlalu lama. Malam-malam tanpa tidur lewat berlalu tak terhitung. Ia terus terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, hanya untuk mengetahui kalau itu adalah Nenek Chiyo yang baru pulang, atau Paman Ebizo yang datang mengunjungi. Selalu terbangun tiba-tiba ditengah sepi malam, karena suara-suara kecil dari jendela kamarnya (kucing lewat, atau desikan kertas). Ini sudah terlalu banyak.—dia lelah menunggu, lelah dengan janji-janji dan harapan palsu (mereka menawarkan sedikit penenang untuk kesedihannya. _Sedikit kebahagiaan untuk mengatasi ketakutannya)._

Ia memutuskan, suatu hari, kalau menunggu adalah hal yang paling ia benci diatas apapun di dunia ini.

(Dan orang-orang yang membuatnya menunggu adalah tipe orang yang paling menyebalkan).

"Nenek Chiyo?" katanya suatu hari, dengan suara begitu pelan sampai-sampai Chiyo ragu apakah ia sedang berbicara atau tidak.

"Ya? Ada apa, Sasori?"

"..Ibu dan Ayah tidak akan pulang, 'kan?"

(Kata-kata ini bagai menyayat hati Chiyo ketika ia mendengarnya. Suara Sasori begitu pahit, bukan terdengar seperti suara seorang anak kecil).

Chiyo tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya. Tapi ekspresi pahit yang muncul di wajahnya sudah cukup sebagai jawaban. (Air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Chiyo).

"Tidak..apa-apa, Nek. Tak ada..yang perlu disedihkan." (_mencoba untuk bersikap kuat. Ibu dan Ayah tak akan senang bila aku menangis._) "Aku sangat merindukan mereka.." (suaranya gemetaran, dan ia mulai terisak.)

Itu adalah titik nadir pertahanannya—ia sudah tak kuat menahan semuanya begitu lama. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di baju Neneknya, pada kehangatan di bahunya. Kemudian—dengan suara kecil karena tertahan oleh kain—_ia berteriak_. Keras. Menyuarakan semua kesedihannya, kesedihan seorang anak yang selama ini tertahan.

Yang dapat Chiyo lakukan hanya memeluknya selagi ia terisak, tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membantu menghilangkan segala kesakitannya—ketika ia berteriak sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

("Sakit, Nenek Chiyo. Semuanya..menyakitkan.")

Tidak ada yang dapat Chiyo lakukan.

Tak ada hal yang perlu ia katakan.

_Luka itu sudah terlanjur tertoreh dalam._

* * *

Chiyo terbangun ketika ia mendengar suara badai pasir mengamuk. Semuanya terlihat buram di luar, angin menderu-deru dengan ganasnya.

Ia tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kecil dan hangat merangkak di sampingnya.

Dan rambut merah yang acak-acakan muncul dari bawah seprai.

"Sasori?"

(Anak kecil itu gemetaran. Bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya, kedua bola mata hazel itu menatapnya dengan ketakutan.)

"Aku takut." Bisik Sasori. (Pelan. Dengan suara sedikit bergetar.)

Chiyo mengerti. Dipeluknya Sasori erat sampai gemetaran itu hilang dari tubuh kecilnya.

(Begitu muda. Sedih. Kedua bola mata hazel itu terlihat hampa.)

Chiyo teringat bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika putranya ketakutan karena badai pasir atau mimpi buruk. Ia merangkul Sasori lebih erat.

(Susah untuk melepaskannya ketika pagi tiba.)

Sasori cenderung duduk sendirian ketika waktu istirahat tiba, lebih memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan bonekanya dibanding bermain dengan anak-anak lain.

Mereka menatapnya dan menertawakannya. Memanggilnya _'aneh' _dan merusak boneka-bonekanya. ("_Berhenti! Tolong berhenti! Kalian tidak mengerti! Itu sangat berarti untukku!_")

("Dasar bayi! Hancurkan boneka-bonekanya!")

(Beberapa anak lain menahannya. Ia tak dapat melawan ketika hasil kerja selama sebulan itu hancur berkeping-keping.)

"Aku pulang," kata Sasori, masuk ke dalam rumah (itu bukan rumah, _bukan lagi sebuah rumah_**)** dengan ekspresi melankolisnya yang biasa.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Chiyo. (Nada suaranya terlalu ceria. Terlalu riang.)

"…Anak-anak itu tak ada yang menyukaiku," kata Sasori, nadanya datar dan biasa.

(Chiyo terlihat khawatir. Anak laki-laki didepannya kelihatan bosan.)

"Mereka merusak boneka-bonekaku," lanjut Sasori, mengeluarkan kepingan-kepingan yang tersisa dari tasnya. Selintas ada kepahitan yang tergurat sedikit di suaranya. "Aku mencoba untuk membetulkannya kembali. Tapi..tidak bisa. Aku tak bisa."

(Suaranya parau. Rapuh.

Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada yang ia akui.)

Wajah Chiyo berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih. Ia berlutut, menyejajarkan tingginya hingga sama dengan cucunya.

"Sasori, kau tahu kalau tidak semua hal bisa kau perbaiki lagi."

(Kedua bola mata hazel itu menajam ketika mendengar ini. Ia akan _memperbaiki_ semua. Ia akan menemukan _caranya_.)

* * *

….Ia masih tidur dengan boneka Ayah dan Ibunya.

Ia _tahu_ kalau mereka tidak hidup. Dan _tak akan_, sampai kapanpun. (Ia juga tahu, di usia hampir menginjak tiga belas tahun, ia seharusnya tak melakukan hal kekanak-kanakkan lagi, seperti tidur dengan ditemani boneka.) Tapi, tanpa mereka, ia akan dicengkeram oleh mimpi-mimpi mengerikan itu. (Mimpi dengan penglihatan kedua orangtuanya yang berlumuran darah, dan seekor serigala perak raksasa dengan taring putih yang mengoyak mereka dari dalam—sebelum melompat untuk menyerang mereka. )

Dan (meskipun ini terdengar aneh) itu terasa nyaman ketika melihat mereka menemaninya. Tak masalah kalau kedua boneka itu tak mempunyai keinginan sama sekali. (Karena ia dapat membuat Ayah dan Ibu memeluknya jika ia mau.) Ia dapat menjangkau dan meraih mereka, menarik mereka mendekat dan memeluk mereka erat (_hampir terasa seakan Ayah dan Ibu masih hidup, _pikir Sasori pahit.)

Kecuali.. ketika ia berteriak memanggil-manggil mereka dalam keheningan malam, _("Ayah! Ibu! Tolong aku!"_) mereka tak menjawab. Mereka _tidak bisa_ menjawab.

(Mereka membuat Sasori terus menunggu. Untuk balasan. Untuk respon atas setiap kata-katanya. Untuk jawaban. Untuk_.. semuanya_.)

Dan Sasori membenci itu.

* * *

Menjelang ulang tahunnya yang ketigabelas, gadis-gadis di desa mulai membicarakannya.

("Apakah kau menyukai Sasori-kun?

"Sasori-kun? Ia tampan, tapi dia selalu terlihat sedih."

"Sasori-kun? Ia membuatku ketakutan!)

Anak kecil berambut merah itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja tampan. Ia terlihat hampir begitu mirip dengan Ayahnya, dengan sedikit kelembutan di wajahnya yang ia warisi dari Ibunya. Ia tinggi dan langsing, kulit putihnya tetap pucat meskipun berada dibawah sinar matahari yang membakar. Tangannya kelihatan begitu indah, dengan jari-jari panjang yang lentik sempurna. Ia memiliki semacam daya tarik yang bisa membuat semua kepala berpaling ketika ia lewat, memastikan apakah ia nyata atau tidak.

Ia bergabung dengan pasukan boneka Sunagakure, dan segera dinobatkan sebagai seorang jenius; sangat berbakat, cocok secara alami dengan bidangnya. Ia merakit banyak boneka untuk digunakan di pasukan itu, melengkapinya dengan senjata dan racun. Ia mendapat kekaguman dari semua penduduk desa. Mereka yang meremehkannya secara terang-terangan menyusut hari demi-hari.

Hingga suatu saat ia berubah.

Ia menemukan sebuah cara untuk membuat boneka dari mayat manusia hidup.

Boneka manusia pertamanya adalah seorang kunoichi yang baru saja terbunuh di misi mereka kemarin. (Gadis itu berusia sekitar sembilanbelas tahun—cantik, dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata biru lembut. Sungguh sayang ia harus mati.) Kecantikannya akan tetap sama selamanya—hasil sebuah karya seni yang indah.

(Abadi.)

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin kamar mandi.

(Ia tampan. Wajah yang lembut, muda. Mata hazel indah yang menatap sayu dengan bulumata lentik menghiasinya. Bagai sebuah ciptaan yang diukir hati-hati dengan menggunakan bahan terbaik dari surga.)

Lalu ia teringat pada Neneknya.

(Keriput. Tua. Agak pikun terkadang. Meskipun menurut Ebizo, dulu ia terlihat manis, hampir sama seperti dirinya. Tapi waktu telah mengambil kecantikan itu darinya. Sama seperti yang akan terjadi suatu saat pada Sasori.)

Sekali waktu, Sasori sedikit takut pada kematian. Tapi saat ini, ia ngeri pada tumbuh—menjadi tua. Menjadi jelek dan keriput, tanpa apapun selain foto tua dan memori yang memudar untuk mengingatkan seperti apa ia dulu.

(Pasti ada suatu cara..)

Sasori adalah seorang jenius, bukankah begitu?

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah itu mulai sering berbicara tak jelas pada dirinya sendiri. Menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'seni' dan keabadian. Penduduk desa di Suna tak lagi mengaguminya seperti dulu.

(Mereka mulai _takut _padanya.)

Mereka membicarakan tentang dirinya dibelakangnya ketika ia lewat. Para wanita mengerutkan dahi dan menggumamkan kata-kata seperti "_Kasihan anak laki-laki itu_" atau "_Sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya_".

Para pria mencemooh dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti "_orang gila_", "_psikopat_", atau "_bahaya bagi semua orang"_.

(Terutama dirinya sendiri.)

Sasori cukup sopan untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar semua ini. Sebagai gantinya, ia akan berpaling pada mereka yang melakukannya, tersenyum pada mereka—tapi senyuman itu tak mencapai matanya.

(Sebuah senyum kosong. Dingin. Hampa.)

Ketika tiba saatnya ia menemukan suatu cara untuk seninya yang sesungguhnya, ia akan ganti mencemooh orang-orang bodoh, menyedihkan ini.

(Malam itu, di mimpinya, serigala dengan taring putih itu berhasil ia bantai.)

* * *

Sasori sedang duduk diluar, memerhatikan semut-semut yang berbaris merayap.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasori?"

"Berpikir."

"Berpikir tentang apa?"

"Semut-semut ini begitu terburu-buru. Mereka tidak pernah terlihat berhenti untuk sekedar beristirahat. Seakan-akan mereka tahu betapa pendeknya hidup mereka. Aku bertanya-tanya..akankah mereka bergerak begitu cepat jika mereka tahu kalau mereka memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia ini..?"

"..Atau mungkin mereka hanya tak mau membuat yang lain menunggu. Ya, mungkin begitu."

Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlalu masuk kedalam.

(Chiyo tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.)

* * *

Ia telah berhasil. _Ia telah berhasil menemukannya!_

Ia sudah tak membutuhkan Suna lagi saat ini.

Disegelnya boneka-bonekanya satu persatu pada masing-masing gulungan, lalu ia berhenti pada kedua boneka orangtuanya.

(Ia tak membutuhkannya. Ia tak akan pernah _tidur_ lagi. Tak akan ada mimpi-mimpi mengerikan itu lagi.)

Dibawanya semua boneka dan peralatannya—lalu kabur ke suatu tempat di tengah padang pasir. Bersembunyi didalam sebuah gua, ia meletakkan seluruh peralatan yang dibutuhkannya di lantai gua, kemudian mengaktifkan jurus yang ia perlukan. Jurus yang akan menggunakan banyak chakranya untuk membuatnya tetap hidup, selagi ia mengeluarkan isi organ-organnya untuk membuatnya mencapai keabadian.

Sayatan pertama _sangat _menyakitkan. Lebih perih daripada yang ia kira sebelumnya. Darah mengalir keluar dengan hebat dari perutnya ketika pisau bedah itu membelah masuk. Ia menggigit bibirnya kencang untuk menahan teriakan yang keluar.

(_Pertama, keluarkan semua organ. Lalu, keringkan darah yang ada.._)

Nafasnya sesak dan setiap tarikannya terasa _begitu_ pedih. Ia merasa lemah.

(_Berapa lama jurus ini akan bertahan? Kalau ia lambat dalam mengerjakan prosesnya, ia akan mati karena kehabisan darah._)

Helaan nafasnya berhenti ketika paru-parunya menghilang.

(_Pastikan tidak ada serpihan daging yang tersisa. Lalu letakkan semua senjata yang kau inginkan._)

….Itu terasa bagai seabad, ketika akhirnya ia selesai. Sasori meletakkan tabung berisi jantungnya kedalam rongga kosong di dadanya tepat ketika jurus itu perlahan memudar. Ia terhuyung sesaat di atas genangan darahnya sendiri, tersenyum samar pada kesuksesannya.

* * *

.

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi _gelap_.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**-Bersambung –**

Notes: aslinya cerita ini oneshot, tetapi penerjemah membagi fanfic ini menjadi dua chapter untuk memudahkan membaca.

Thanks for reading. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter sebelumnya..**_

_**.**_

_Helaan nafasnya berhenti ketika paru-parunya menghilang. _

_(Pastikan tidak ada serpihan daging yang tersisa. Lalu letakkan semua senjata yang kau inginkan.)_

…_.Itu terasa bagai seabad, ketika akhirnya ia selesai. Sasori meletakkan tabung berisi jantungnya kedalam rongga kosong di dadanya tepat ketika jurus itu perlahan memudar. Ia terhuyung sesaat di atas genangan darahnya sendiri, tersenyum samar pada kesuksesannya._

_._

_Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap._

* * *

**Neverland** **– chapter 2-**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Neverland fanfic © Wammy'sHouseReject

I just translate it into Indonesian :D

.

* * *

Dua ninja Jonin Suna menemukan genangan darah yang membanjir ditengah-tengah padang pasir—berikut sebuah badan dengan kepala berambut merah pendek ditengah-tengahnya, hampir tak dikenali. Tapi kemudian mereka menyadari sesuatu ditengah kubangan darah yang menggenang itu.

"Well, kelihatannya cucu Chiyo itu sudah mencapai batas kewarasannya,huh?" kata salah satu dari mereka, menyentuh genangan darah itu kasar dengan kakinya.

(Sasori telah sadar kembali sekarang.)

"Yeah. Parah sekali,ya?"

"Biasa saja ah. Sekarang kita mesti menyeret mayat gilanya kembali ke desa."

.

(Sasori langsung membunuh mereka berdua sebelum mereka menyadari kalau ia tengah memegang sebuah katana.)

* * *

Chiyo tengah berjalan-jalan menyusuri desa dengan keheningan yang kelam. Para penduduk berbisik-bisik di belakangnya ketika ia lewat.

("Kau sudah dengar berita tentang cucu Chiyo-sama?"

"Sasori? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia kabur. Menghilang begitu saja pada tengah malam kemarin."

"Benarkah? _Kasihan sekali Chiyo-sama._")

Chiyo berpura-pura tak mendengar semua itu.

"Chiyo-sama pasti sangat kecewa."

"Kecewa bagaimana? Kau lihat anak laki-laki itu, dia kelihatan agak tidak waras! Kukira tak terlalu buruk kalau ia pergi."

(Mudah-mudahan ia mati kelaparan ditengah padang pasir.")

Chiyo menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Ia berjalan kembali kerumahnya dan mengunci pintu. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia bersandar ke tembok dan terduduk perlahan.

"Sasori.."

Ia masih bisa mendengar suara cucu kesayangannya bergema sayup-sayup di rumah yang kini kosong itu.

"_Nenek, lihat apa yang aku buat! Bagus, kan?"_

Sebuah senyuman getir perlahan terukir di wajah tuanya saat terkenang pada memori itu. Tentang kilatan kebanggaan yang muncul di mata hazel cucunya yang biasanya sayu dan redup. Bangga akan sesuatu yang spesial yang berhasil ia buat.

Ia memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri kembali—dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasori.

Tempat tidurnya masih tertata rapi. Semua boneka-bonekanya sudah tak ada, kecuali boneka kedua orang tuanya yang ia buat bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

_Sasori tersenyum dalam pelukan 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu'nya, sampai ilusi indah itu menggelap, dan dunia khayalan kecilnya pecah berkeping-keping lagi untuk kesekian kalinya—menyisakan rasa rindu pada kedua orangtuanya yang disimpannya sendiri dalam hampa._

Chiyo merangkul kedua boneka itu, meraihnya perlahan—dan menangis.

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah itu merangkak keluar dari Hiruko, mengibaskan debu-debu yang menempel di helaian rambutnya—sisa dari misi tadi.

(Ia perlu memperbaiki Hiruko segera. Sialan Deidara dan bom konyolnya.)

Ia teringat pada tanggal sekarang. _Delapan November..hari lahirnya_.

Ia genap berusia tiga puluh lima tahun hari ini.

Tanpa memedulikan ocehan berisik Deidara, ia masuk kekamar mandi untuk melihat ke cermin—untuk melihat refleksi wajah yang sangat ia kenal. Ia perlu mengeceknya.

Tidak..ia tak menua barang sehari pun. Tetap terlihat tampan,muda—dan manis seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Inilah _seni_ yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

(Inilah keabadian.)

* * *

.

Kematian terasa begitu asing—saat kedua tangan dinginnya merangkul Sasori saat ini.

(Menggelikan. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau ia akan mati.)

Terasa asing, tapi tak begitu menyiksa. Kedua tangan milik sang maut kini sudah utuh melingkupi tubuh kayunya saat ini.

Ia tak pernah benar-benar tumbuh menjadi tua, iya kan? Hampir seluruh hidupnya terpakai hanya untuk lari dari kematian. Menghindar dari itu.

_Tak pernah ingin menjadi dewasa._

(Tak pernah mau untuk mati.)

Tapi sekarang sudah tak ada pelarian konyol itu lagi. Kematian telah datang.

Ia pikir ia telah menemukan _Neverland-_nya. Tempat dimana kesedihan _tidak pernah ada_. tempat dimana anak-anak tak perlu tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Tempat dimana _ia_ tak pernah tumbuh jadi dewasa. Tidak pernah perlu untuk menghadapi ketakutannya yang melumpuhkan akan kematian.

.

.

(_Tak pernah perlu untuk menghadapi kedua orang tuanya, dan menjelaskan kepada mereka semua hal-hal bodoh yang telah ia lakukan_.)

.

Kini sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari kematian. Semua manusia-termasuk dia- sekeras apapun usaha yang mereka lakukan,maut pasti suatu saat akan menghampiri dengan tangan dinginnya yang tak terhindarkan.

* * *

.

___(Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down.)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

**-TAMAT-**

.

**Translator's note:** Maaf kalau ada kalimat yang terkesan kaku dan terlalu formal di cerita ini. susah juga mencari padanan kata Indonesianya-tanpa merubah emosi dan _feel _cerita. ^^

.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
